What are you doing with my body!
by Shifudo
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Minato dan Kushina tertukar jiwa?


** Sebenarnya aku nggak yakin, kalau kalian para pembaca paham cerita ini. Cerita ini sedikit membingungkan. Semoga kalian mengerti!**

**Selamat membaca dan review yang banyak yaaaaa!**

My Body?

Di Koridor sekolah saat jam sekolah telah berakhir, dari arah barat terdengar derap langkah kaki. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang berkibar berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. *Ng… terlalu berlebihan*.

"Ah! Aku terlambat latihan karateee!", teriaknya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sementara, dari arah timur seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik berlari kencang sambil melirik jam tangannya pula.

"Waaa! Aku terlambat kerja sambilan!", teriaknya.

Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yup! BRAAAK! Mereka bertabrakan dengan keras.

"Aduh…", mereka berdua meringis. saat membuka mata, mereka terkejut.

"_Kenapa aku melihat diriku? Aku sudah mati, ya?", _pikir Kushina.

"Kamu… Kok bisa?", kata Minato dalam tubuh Kushina.

"Jangan-jangan kita tertukar tubuh?", ujarnya lagi.

"Hah? Masa'? Keren banget! Seperti di komik-komik saja?", pekik Kushina dalam tubuh Minato.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Bagaimana aku kerja sambilan, nih?", bisik Minato dengan panic.

"Ah! Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat karate!", katanya kemudian sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu!", kata Minato sambil meraih tangannya sendiri. *Kuharap kalian paham*

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah terlambat, nih!", ujar Kushina.

"Kita tertukar tubuh. Ingat? Jadi begini, kita harus bertukar kegiatan juga! aku akan pergi karate. dan kau selesaikan kerja sambilanku.", ujar Minato.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!", protes Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei! Jangan bertingkah seperti wanita dengan tubuhku! Aku juga tidak mau! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak mungkin mengumumkan pada semua orang! Yang ada, kita malah bisa jadi bahan penelitian!", kata Minato lagi.

"Hhh….Ya sudahlah. kau kerja sambilan dimana?", tanya Kushina pasrah.

"Di restoran….ini…di jalan ini… Dah! Nanti kita bertemu lagi di taman.", kata Minato sambil melambai.

"Hm…Ternyata aku cantik juga, ya?", kata Kushina sambil nyengir.

Di ruang klub karate, Minato masuk dengan canggung.

"Kushi-chan!", seru seorang wanita sambil menghampirinya.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku? Oh iya!", kata Minato gugup.

"Kamu kenapa? Gugup ya? Nggak biasanya? Kushina! kamu kan yang paling diharapkan untuk jadi ketua berikutnya, kamu harus bisa naik tingkat, ya!", ujar gadis itu sambil menepuk bahu 'Kushina'.

"Hah? Hari ini kenaikan tingkat, ya?", pekik Minato.

"Hahaha! Pura-pura lupa lagi!", kata gadis itu lagi dengan tawa berderai.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?", tanya Minato berusaha tenang.

"Gugup banget! Sampai lupa nama orang! Ingat! Mikoto!", kata gadis itu dengan tawa semakin menjadi.

"I…iya…Mikoto…", kata Minato tambah gugup.

"Udah ah! Ayo ganti baju!", ajak Mikoto sambil menggandeng tangan 'Kushina'. Wajah 'Kushina' memerah. Mereka berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Hei! ngapain kamu ke ruang ganti cowok? Mau ngintip ya?", selidik Mikoto.

"Nggak! Aku...", wajah 'Kushina' semakin memerah.

"_Apakah aku harus ganti baju di..."_

"Ayo, Kushi-chan!", ajak Mikoto lagi. Minato pun menurut.

_Lima menit kemudian..._

Minato keluar dengan wajah 'Kushina' yang merah seperti rambutnya.

"Kenapa Kushi-chan? Jangan-jangan kamu benar-benar sakit, ya?", tanya Mikoto cemas. Minato menggeleng.

"Pertandingan pertama. Mikoto melawan Kushina!", seru seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Ayo, Kushi-chan!", ajak Mikoto. Pertandingan dimulai. Mereka membungkuk tanda memberi hormat. Lalu…. DUAK! BRUK!

"Kushina? Kamu kenapa?", tanya semua murid yang ada disana dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik. "_The Master of Karate _pingsan!"

Ya, Minato memang pingsan.

Mereka semua pun menggotong 'Kushina' ke ruang kesehatan.

"Apa tendanganku terlalu keras, ya?", ujar Mikoto dengan lugunya.

Sementara itu, di restoran tempat 'Minato' bekerja. Dengan bingungnya, Kushina masuk.

"Hoi! Minato! Kau telat!", teriak seseorang.

"Hah?", Kushina yang melamun langsung terkejut.

"Ngelamun terus.", kata orang itu lagi sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mendekat!", teriak Kushina sambil memasang kuda-kuda karate.

"Hoi! Hoi! Tenang! Aku Fugaku, nih! Temanmu! Lagipula, sejak kapan kau mulai belajar karate?", omel orang itu.

"Ma...maaf!", ujar Kushina sambil memasang wajah bersalah imut di wajah Minato.

"Hm? I...iya. cepat ke belakang sana.", kata Fugaku dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ba...baik!", kata Kushina sambil berlari ke belakang.

"_Kenapa baru sekarang aku berpikir kalau Minato itu imut?", _pikir Fugaku. Setelah itu dia berteriak, "APA YANG KUPIKIRKAAAAAN?"

Sepulang dari kegiatan masing-masing. sesuai kesepakatan secara sepihak oleh Minato *Gimana sih?*, mereka berdua bertemu di taman.

"Apa? Kau gagal ujian karate?", pekik Kushina.

"Iya! iya! Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan?", balas Minato tak kalah keras sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Huaa! Tamatlah riwayatku!", tangis Kushina.

"Hei! Berhenti bertingkah seperti wanita dengan tubuhku!", omel Minato.

"Biar! Kau telah merusak karirku sebagai _The Master of Karate_!"

"Aku kan tidak bisa karate! Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Huh! Dasar cowok lemah!"

"Diam! Kau juga tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik!"

"Aku kan memang tidak bisa!"

"Kau wanita bukan, sih? Itu kan pekerjaan wanita!"

"Kau juga bukan pria!"

Bla…Bla….Bla….

"Ya sudah. Sementara ini, kau hidup sebagai aku, dan aku akan hidup sebagai kau sampai kita temukan cara untuk kembali seperti semula.", kata Minato bijak sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Deal?", katanya. Kushina menatap tangan itu dengan heran. Lalu menjabatnya.

"Hehehe….Tanganku halus juga, ya!", kata Kushina.

"Dasar.", gumam Minato sambil tersenyum keren. Sayangnya, karena dia berada dalam tubuh Kushina, senyum itu lebih mirip senyum imut. *Kok bisa?*

Di rumah Kushina, Minato masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Kushina. Dia langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan memandang langit-langit.

"Hhhh…..Kok bisa begini, ya?", gumamnya. Dia lalu bangkit.

"Kushina! Mandi dulu!", teriak mama Kushina dari bawah.

"Benar juga. Tubuhku lengket semua.", katanya. Lalu, saat melewati cermin, terlihatlah tubuh Kushina. Wajah 'Kushina' memucat.

Dia langsung menelpon HP-nya dengan HP Kushina.

"Halo?", terdengar suara di ujung sana.

"KUSHINAAAA! JANGAAAN MANDIIIIII!", pekiknya. Lalu dia menutup telpon. Dengan nafas naik-turun, dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu muncul wajah jahil di wajah 'Kushina'.

"Aku mandi tidak, ya?", gumam Minato jahil.

"Uh! Minato! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kali! Sehabis teriak, telpon langsung ditutup! Kejam!", omel Kushina sambil mengelus telinganya. Ehm...telinga 'Minato'.

"Tunggu. Jika Minato memintaku tidak mandi, berarti dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk melihat tubuhnya. Itu berarti, Minato sangat menjaga kesucian tubuhnya. Lantas, bagaimana denganku?"

Satu detik kemudian…. masih tenang.

Dua detik….. masih tenang.

Tiga….telpon diraih.

Empat…. nomor-nomor dipencet dengan kecepatan kilat.

Lima….. Telpon tersambung.

Enam…. Terdengar suara dari ujung sana, "Ya?"

Tujuh…. Kushina bicara, "Minato…"

Delapan…. Hening.

Sembilan…..Terdengar kata lagi dari ujung sana, "Kushina?"

Sepuluh….. Kalian akan tebak siapa yang teriak. "JANGAN MANDIIIII!"

Pip! Telpon terputus.

Akhirnya, malam itu tak ada salah satu dari mereka berdua yang mandi.

Keesokkan harinya di kantin.

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan di klub photografi. Kau tolong urus, ya.", ujar Minato.

"Aku malas, nih!", kata Kushina sambil menguap.

"Nggak mau tau. Itu sudah kesepakatan.", tegas Minato lalu pergi.

"Cih!", umpat Kushina.

Saat pulang sekolah, Kushina segera menuju ruang klub photografi. Di dalam, Kushina melihat seseorang dengan wajah familiar sedang mengutak-atik beberapa lembar photo.

"Fugaku?", ujar Kushina. Orang itu menoleh.

"Ah! Minato! Ini kameramu! Sudah selesai diperbaiki. Sekarang coba potret bunga disana.", ujar Fugaku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke pojok ruangan.

"I…iya….", Kushina memegang kamera dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kok gemetar? Kamu sudah lupa cara memotret, ya? Baru juga dua minggu nggak ada kegiatan, masa' sudah lupa?", tanya Fugaku heran.

Dia pun tanpa sadar mengambil kamera dan meletakkannya di depan wajah 'Minato'. Lalu mengangkat tangan 'Minato' dan meletakkannya di tombol kamera.

"Posisi tanganmu yang benar. Jangan kaku.", ujar Fugaku. Wajah 'Minato' memerah.

Kushina lalu mendorong Fugaku dan berlari keluar dengan wajah merah.

"Permisi!", teriaknya. Fugaku hanya memandang dengan wajah heran. Lalu dia berpikir dan wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Jangan-jangan Minato…..", sedetik kemudian, dia langsung membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan berteriak, "TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN!"

Sementara, Kushina langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Lalu dia mengarahkan kakinya menuju toilet cewek. Sontak cewek-cewek yang masih berada di dalam berteriak-teriak.

Sementara itu pula, Minato pergi jalan-jalan ke mall dengan Mikoto. Karena pada dasarnya, cowok tidak begitu suka belanja, Minato coma mengangguk, menggeleng atau bergumam jika dimintai pendapat oleh Mikoto.

"Hei, Kushina! Menurutmu ini bagus tidak?", Tanya Mikoto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gaun warna madu.

"Hm….", gumam Minato sambil terus saja memasang wajah bosan.

"Hei, Kushina! Kenapa, sih? Kesal, ya karena kukalahkan saat kenaikan tingkat di klub karate dan harus mentraktirku beli pakaian? Tapi, jangan begini, dong! Aku 'kan jadi nggak enak!", kata Mikoto sambil cemberut.

"Hm…."

"Hei! Ngomonglah sedikit saja!"

"Malas, ah! Pulang, yuk!"

"Nggak mau! Kamu harus menemaniku belanja pakaian sampai aku dapat gaun yang cantik dan membayarnya!"

"_Ternyata punya cewek itu, sama seperti menjadi budak, ya?", _pikir Minato.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi mereka tidak mandi. hanya menyemprotkan parfum banyak-banyak ke sekujur tubuh.

"Kushina! Ingat! Jangan kamu pakaikan parfum cewek ke tubuhku!", teriak Minato di telpon.

"Iya! Iya! Kamu juga jangan pakai parfum cowok!", ujar Kushina tak kalah keras.

"Hhh! Parfum cewek itu menjijikan tau!"

"Memang kamu kira parfum cowok nggak?"

"Parfum cowok itu enak baunya! Baunya itu _cool!_"

"Cuih! Parfum cewek justru lebih enak! Wanginya manis!"

"Terserahlah!", Pip! Pip! Pip! Telpon terputus.

"Cewek itu aneh!", umpat Minato.

"Cowok itu aneh!", umpat Kushina.

*Menurutku, mereka berdua sama-sama aneh!*

Keesokkan harinya, Kushina sedang jalan-jalan ke mall. Dia asyik memilih kaos-kaos _cute _buat cewek. Beberapa pelayan mall pun eran melihatnya.

"Tuan, sedang mencari hadiah buat pacarnya, ya?", tegur seorang pelayan. Kushina memandang dengan wajah heran lalu menepuk dahinya.

"I….iya!", katanya gugup.

"_Cih! Sial! Padahal aku dapat kaos yang bagus! Tapi keadaannya malah begini!"_, umpat Kushina dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Dia pun memekik kegirangan. Lalu kembali ke sikap cowok yang _cool._

"Mikoto! 'Kushina'!", panggilnya. Dua orang itu menoleh. Kushina pun menghampirinya.

"Siapa, ya?", tanya Mikoto heran.

"Ah? Eh! Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato. Kushina sering bicara banyak tentangmu.", kata Kushina berbohong.

"Eh? Iya.", kata Mikoto gugup. Lalu dia berbisik kepada 'Kushina'.

"Hei. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar?", bisiknya. Minato pun mundur.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali bercandamu! Aku pacaran dengannya? Mana mungkin!", kata Minato gugup.

"Iya! Haha...ha…", Kushina ikut menambahkan. Tapi, dia tertawa dengan nada yang aneh. Seperti tidak rela Minato bicara begitu.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja….Dah….", kata Kushina sambil berlari pergi.

"_He? Dia kenapa, ya?", _pikir Minato dalam hati.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, dari arah timur seorang cowok berambut durian berlari kencang.

"Wawawwaa! Aku terlambat kerja sambilan! Minato bisa marah, nih!", pekik Kushina.

Sementara dari arah barat, seorang gadis berambut merah juga berlari kencang.

"Aku terlambat karateeeee!", pekiknya tak kalah keras.

Dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu pun terulang lagi. BRUUUK!

"Aduh!", pekik mereka bersamaan. Minato membuka matanya. Dia melihat sosok Kushina di depannya.

"Kushina?", tegurnya. Kushina tak kalah bingung. Lalu mereka tersentak.

"jangan-jangan kita sudah kembali seperti semula?", pekik mereka berbarengan. lalu mereka berteriak egirangan bersama.

Tanpa sadar Minato memeluk Kushina dan melompat-lompat. Kushina terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Lepas!", teriaknya. Minato terkejut.

"Kushina? Kena….", wajah Minato langsung memerah. "Ma….maafkan aku!"

"Ti….tidak apa-apa…", kata Kushina. Mereka hening sesaat.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan! Ayo kita senang-senang! Kita sudah mendapatkan…."

"Kushina? Air matamu…. Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Minato.

"Air mata? Aku tidak….", Kushina lalu merasakan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kamu menangis?", tegas Minato lagi.

"Tidak…. Ah! Hanya debu yang masuk ke mata. Sudah pergi sana! Pacarmu pasti kangen banget sama kamu karena aku tidak mau menemuinya! Hahaha!", kata Kushina. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Oh….Kau pikir aku punya pacar? Maaf…aku tidak punya…. Dah…", tiba-tiba kata-kata Minato menjadi dingin. Dia lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kushina lagi.

"_Minato? Dia kenapa? Apa dia membenciku? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Karena ini sudah selesai, dia pasti tak mau menemuiku lagi. Dia pasti tak mau mengingatku lagi! Lalu kenapa aku merasa tidak rela itu terjadi? Aku tak mau dia melupakanku! Aku suka kamu Minato! Aku…."_

"….suka Minato!", teriak Kushina sambil berlari dan memeluk Minato dari belakang.

"Eh?", Minato menoleh dengan heran dan wajah merah.

"Aku suka Minato! Aku tak mau Minato melupakanku! Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berhenti hanya karena semua kejadian aneh ini selesai! Aku suka Minato!", kata Kushina dengan keras.

Minato terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia lalu tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukan Kushina dan berbalik.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku tak mau hanya meminjam tubuhmu…. Aku mau kau seutuhnya...", ujar Minato sambil menyentuh pipi Kushina lembut. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Minato mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku suka Kushina..."

**Cerita di bawah ini tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita inti.**

Setelah kejadian di atas. Minato pergi ke ruang klub photografi. dia asyik mengutak-atik kameranya. Tiba-tiba Fugaku masuk.

"Hei! Fugaku!", panggilnya. Wajah Fugaku memucat.

"Kenapa kau? Melihatku seperti melihat setan saja!", ujar Minato cemberut. Fugaku terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Minato.", panggilnya dengan suar penuh wibawa.

"Ya?", jawab Minato antusias seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aku ini masih normal. Lagipula aku sudah pacaran. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Minato.", ujar Fugaku sambil membungkuk.

Hening sejenak.

"Haaaah?", Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kau suka padaku, kan? Ya, kan?", tanya Fugaku.

Sedetik kemudian, Minato menjitak, memukul, menampar dan menendang Fugaku.

"Sadar Fugaku! kembalilah normal! kembali!", ujar Minato.

"Kau yang tidak normal! Kau suka padaku, kan?"

"Kau tidak normal Fugaku! Kau ternyata penyuka sesama jenis! Tapi tenang Fugaku. Aku akan membantu menyembuhkan penyakitmu! Tapi untuk sementara ini aku akan menjauhimu! Dadah! Dinginkan kepalamu, ya! Sekali-kali ke psikiater!", pesan Minato sambil berlari pergi dengan bulu kuduk berdiri.

Sejak saat itu, Minato keluar dari klub photografi dan mengingkari janjinya pada Fugaku.

Tamat! Yeiii!

**Fyuuuh! Selesai juga! Aku sempat dapat amukan gara-gara ngetik ini dan nggak ingat belajar! Tapi, nggak kapok juga! Huahahahahaaaa!**

**Review yang banyak, yaaaaaaaaa! Dan kalian di luar sana, jangan tiru tingkah laku saya yang tidak suka belajar! Nanti kalian jadi nggak pintar kayak saya! Mungkin, untuk sementara saya tidak akan nge-upload fic! Saya mau merenung dan tobat dulu. Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
